1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper punch devices and more particularly pertains to a new paper punch device for selectively positioning punched holes in paper away from the edge of the paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paper punch devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,386 describes a device punching holes through paper. Other types of paper punch devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,638 and U.S Pat. No. 3,015,161.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a use to punch holes through a portion of paper that is positioned away from the edge of the paper. This will allow a person to make hole punches for decorative effects as well as for conventional purposes. Also, it would be beneficial if such a device allowed a user to replaced the hole-punching members so that alternative shapes could be formed when punching the paper.